User talk:Drahgal Meir/Team - Frag VS Farm
frags good now :> 21:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :yeah this is soo fast. lol Drah 21:01, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::ive used it. yea. I made a pve frag build abusing how good it is now. itsl ike a fevered dreams/cryer hybred. 21:07, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::Bring alcohol+crystal wave on the sin for major lulz. Life 22:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::^--Relyk 22:28, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I was actually thinking about doing that. 22:32, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: Needs more pestilence I DEMAND CRYSTAL WAVE! Life 20:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :lol 21:25, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I wonder if anyone will ever use this :> Drahgal Meir 05:35, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :no clue but random pugnabs won't be 99%. --Anonimous. D: 14:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::PUGs doing normal VSF aren't at 99% anyway. But the HB isn't the best it can be, I think. BiPs die very often, so being able to heal without BiP is important. Orison of Healing (definitely) and Heal Other (maybe) should be replaced by Ethereal Light and/or Patient Spirit. They are just superior heals. 18:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::Go ahead an change them dude, I made the build in about 3 minutes lol. Drahgal Meir 05:33, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Indirect Buff With roj causing scatter, and cry doing less damage. Making the roj vsf much slower. So frag vsf should start to see increase in use. Although the sin will probably start to bring ward/grasping. But still, this just got better then it already is. 07:54, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Tbh, i don't believe this has ever been used. Life 07:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've used it, and I got the idea from a friend. Drahgal Meir 15:52, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Life, do you say that to any build that requires more than 5% of your brain and requires a minute amount of coordination? --Slurry. 15:57, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Would he be PvE'ing if he wanted to play something that requires more then 5% of your brain? Or playing Guild Wars for that matter? Brandnew 16:02, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::vsf actually take more than 5% of your brain the first time you do it, you realize the rest of your team doesn't have 5% of your brain power--Relyk 09:45, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Relyk, your English is almost as bad as Luke Johnson's. Drahgal Meir 22:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Better than yours--Relyk 00:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::OH WOW THAT WAS SUCH A TERRIBLE NO U. Brandnew 00:30, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::no u. Drahgal Meir 00:31, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You are an autist Brandnew--Relyk 03:36, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::pineapleWhale Impact 07:55, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::afaik I'm not autistic, even if I were then your no u still was terrible! Brandnew 08:37, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, i'm being realistic here. Has anyone EVER run this? Ever? Life 08:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes. Drahgal Meir 21:05, 29 June 2009 (UTC) just wondering... what is crystal wave used for in the build is it just for fun for dmging stuff or does it have another purpose? can some1 please tell me thanks Gwsquirrel 20:21, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :it cures enemies of any "negative conditions" on them, which triggers fragility. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::As Phen said, it makes stuff asplode. Life 20:51, 8 July 2009 (UTC) question at monk use " you do not have a hex removal on you, or yours is in recharge, call for dangerous hexes like Arcane Conundrum to be removed from you. " who xtacly is going to remove the hex??checkd all buulds nonone have an hex removal including the monk. 09:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) BiP and FS Can we take out lively was naomi and gaze of fury for rupture soul and consume soul? faster recharges in case the bip dies, and minion killing is always fun. Bip should go N/P with Aria of Zeal and Song of Power (and maybe even Aria of Restoration). For a party-rez have the bip bring "We Shall Return". The bip is too squishy to be casting cry on foes. ExiledSoldier 04:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :go ahead, the important bars are the caller, and 2 frag mesmers really. Drahgal Meir 05:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Apologies for being bad Why the hell does the RoJ have Arcane Mimicry? A F K When 22:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :FragViru most likely; cast it on a random target for domages. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :because I c/p 80% of this from the RoJ VSF page, and didn't really look at the RoJs bar? 22:46, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::me ^ Drahgal Meir 22:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC)